


Fucked Up

by Ruquas



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time he almost killed Sophie just because he wasn't good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have to be gone

He fucked it up.

 

And this time it wasn't something like a broken bone in his body or something like that. This time he almost killed Sophie just because he wasn't good enough.

 

He wiped away the tears and continued to pack his things. There wasn't that much because most of the things at the apartment are Nathan's belongings.

 

He knew that it was more than stupid to think he could have a life like this. A life with friends and someone he could love and someone who maybe even loved him, too. But he had hoped.

 

But now he could bury his dreams. Hardison doesn't even want to look at him and Parker had disappeared to God knows where. And Nathan had to care for Sophie. He knew that the older man wasn't in love with him. How could he? Or someone else? He had more scars than he could count and every time he tried to have sex with someone he had to get a freak out. But it still hurts to see how easy he was to replace.

 

Sobbing he took his two bags and went slowly to the door. He turned and looked one last time around the apartment before he went down. He wasn't welcomed here any more. He left a note for Nathan and hoped that it was enough.


	2. Has To Be Found

When Nathan came home, he was drunk. There was no denying and he knew that. Hopefully, Eliot could understand it. After all, Sophie had almost died. Just because he wanted to get Hardison.

 

When he looked around the apartment he couldn't see Eliot. He couldn't hear Eliot, too. “Eliot?”, Nathan asked but didn't get an answer. The apartment was empty. Nathan cursed as he tasted the bitterness. He was getting sober.

 

He stumbled into the bedroom and looked around. Eliot's clothes were gone. His favourite jacket wasn't where it always was. There was a small note on the pillow. He picked it up and was sober within seconds. Eliot was gone. Without a word. The younger man thought that it was his fault that Sophie almost got killed. He swallowed and opened the closet, just to be sure. But there was nothing. The same thing with the drawer and everywhere else where he normally could find Eliot's belongings. Just... nothing. Shocked, Nathan sat down. Eliot was gone. His Eliot had left him. Nathan looked again at the note. He had to find Eliot. Carefully he touched the last words on the paper.

 

I love you, Nathan


End file.
